kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Amadum
is the main villain of the Kamen Rider Wizard two part TV Special. History Amadum was the devilish ruler of the World within the Magic Stone, whose motive was to gain all of the Legend Rider Rings that supposedly have the ability to release all of the sealed monsters that were beaten by the Heisei-era Kamen Riders from the Magic Stone. He was revealed to be once a powerful wizard who was also sealed away in this world, and was trying to release the seal upon him by using the Rider Rings.Kamen Rider Wizard in TV Asahi The Riders are trying to stop him, but Amadum reveals his true form and manages to defeat the Riders and absorb the source of their powers (such as Haruto's rings and Tsukasa's cards). Amadum reveals the Riders are created from the source of evil, but he was wrong as the Riders used their powers to overcome Amadum, leaving him shocked that the riders were not creations of evil as he thought. Amadum forces the alternate Haruto to tear the world apart. But his plans failed when Haruto reopens a portal for Kamen Rider Gaim to come through instead. He thought Gaim was born from the same source of evil, although he plans to defeat and absorb Gaim's power, but Gaim overpowered Amadum and finally released the Rider powers. Thanks to Gaim, the Riders regain their powers as they change into their final forms to defeat Amadum with their respective Rider Kicks with Wizard and Gaim dealing the final blow with a double Rider Slash. After Amadum's demise, the Rider Rings vanish as the Riders return back to their world ending Amadum's tyranny for good. Personality Amadum is a rather eccentric person who likes to cosplay as villains from previous Kamen Rider series and speaks in a dramatic tone. Powers and abilities Specifications * Height: 237cm * Weight: 183kg Amadum has the ability to unleash any previous deceased character and then acquire their characteristics, such as Shiro, Gara, Mimihiko, Super Douji and Gaoh. A wizard himself, Amadum initially appears human before transforming into a monstrous form similar to a Phantom, it is in this form he demonstrates the ability to steal all of the 14 Heisei Riders' Ultimate Power through the ring-like armor around his body and use it against them, specifically Wizard, who was bombarded with a barrage of his predecessors' combined powers. He was also durable enough to withstand a Double Rider Kick from Kuuga and Agito in their strongest forms. Both hands also emit powerful shockwave blasts and light energy beams, and in human form he can perform magic spells equivalent to Wizard's Rings by speaking the name, even before stealing his powers. * : Allows Amadum to transport himself instantaneously to anywhere in his world, equivalent to the Teleport Wizard Ring. * : Allows Amadum to fire a bolt of lighting from his hand capable of holding off Kamen Riders, equivalent to the Thunder Wizard Ring. Stolen Powers Costume Changes Amadam_in_Shiro's_Outfit.jpg|Amadum as Shiro Amadam_in_Gara's_outfit.jpg|Amadum as Gara Wizard Amadum 04.jpg|Amadum as Mimihiko Wizard Amadum 01.jpg|Amadum's unique costume Wizard Amadum 06.jpg|Amadum as Super Douji Wizard Amadum 03.jpg|Amadum as Gaoh Behind the scenes Portrayal Amadum is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Scissors Jaguar in Kamen Rider: The Next. In his monstrous form, he is portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. Conception Amadum was designed by Hiroshi Maruyama, who designed all of the Phantoms in Kamen Rider Wizard. Notes *During the episode The Kamen Rider Rings, Amadum was wearing the outfits of two previous movie-exclusive villains, Shiro and Gara. *In the episode Neverending Story, Amadum was wearing Super Douji, Mimihiko, and Gaoh's outfits. *His ability to mimic previous villains is similar to Narutaki, who assumed the form of Showa villains Colonel Zol in Movie War 2010 and Doktor G (Kani Lazer) in Super Hero Taisen. *Although it was shown that he stole the Arm Monsters to absorb Kiva's powers, since Kiva's powers come from Kivat-bat the 3rd and the Fuestles, along with the fact that he was in Emperor Form at the time, Amadum stealing the Arm Monsters should have done little to no harm for Wataru except limiting his arsenal. *His name is similar to Amadam, the power source of the original Heisei Rider, Kuuga. *Theoretically, Amadum failed to absorb Kamen Rider Gaim's powers supposedly because Helheim's Inves weren't sealed in that world, due to that world's residents not transforming into any Inves yet. **A case could also be made in that Gaim's ties to the Cross of Fire aren't as strong compared to the other Riders, as the Driver and Lockseeds he uses are Helheim's power filtered down for human use, rather than amplified like in other cases. **This might also lead to the idea that, had Gaim possessed the Kachidoki or Kiwami Lockseeds, Lockseeds with stronger ties to Helheim, he might have been able to absorb them. *Presumably, if Amadum were to take powers from Riders succeeding Wizard, he would take the following: *#Lockseeds (Gaim) *#Shift Cars (Drive) *#Ghost Eyecons (Ghost) *#Rider Gashat (Ex-Aid) *#Fullbottles (Build) *#Ridewatches (Zi-O) *Additionally, if Amadum was to take the powers of the Showa-Era Riders, he would presumably take the following: *#Typhoon (Double Riders) *#Double Typhoon (V3) *#Cassette Arms (Riderman) *#Ridol (X) *#GiGi Armlet (Amazon) *#Electrer (Stronger) *#Tornado (Skyrider) *#Five Hands (Super-1) *#ZX Belt (ZX) *#King Stones (Black and Black RX) *#Grasshopper DNA (Shin) *#Break Toother (ZO) *#J-Spirit (J) **It is unknown, however, if he would be able to take the powers of X, Super-1, or J, as their powers are abnormalities on the Cross of Fire (as X and Super-1's powers were created with entirely different purposes in mind, and J's powers are from benevolent Earth spirits). External Links * Amadum in TV Asahi * Amadum in Toei TV References Category:Villains Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Last Monster Category:Demon Monsters